Shapeshifting
The power in which one can shift the form of their body. Also called Morphing, Changing, or Transformation. Capability The user’s genetic and cellular structure instantaneously rearranges according to mental input from the user. The act of shapeshifting is sometimes painful, and requires at least a few seconds to complete. Limitations *Users may revert back to original form when unconscious. *Users may require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. *May be limited on how long transformation can last. *May be unable to return to original form. *May be unable to assume the voice and accent of the person he/she shifts into (rare cases). Associations Shapeshifting may eventually allow users to change into any shape they desire attaining powers like Animal Morphing, Elemental Mimicry, or to build Organic Constructs. Applications Doppelganger * Users may become people they have seen, they may need to have a similar body mass of the person they are turning into. Appearance Modification * An advanced form of shapeshifting that offers complete control of one's entire body density to morph in a liquid-like fashion through amorphous, abstract forms while retaining enough tension to prevent oneself from dissolving. Elasticity * Similar to Malleability in which a person's body operates skin to a rubberband, their bodies can stretch to varying, lengthy distances. Evolution * Users may shed an outer layer of skin, or may completely disassemble and reassemble their molecules to become something new. Users may or may not be able to do this repeatedly. Personality Shapeshifting heroes may come across and shrewd, whimsical, and almost serpentine. They may taunt their enemies silently, such as eerily waving at them, after getting away with their plan. Villains are psychopathic, disturbing, and labyrinthine. They may cause much stress to the heroes. Gallery File:90584.jpg|Envy (FMA/Brotherhood) has the ability to copy a person's appearance File:72166.jpg|Envy (FMA/Brotherhood) impersonates someone with his powers File:Tonks Duck.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) changes her nose and mouth into a duck-bill. Known Users Comics *Mystique (Marvel) *Morph (Marvel) *Mercury (Marvel) *Rubbermaid (Marvel) *Morph (Marvel) *Mimic (Marvel) *Spanner (Marvel) *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) *Skrull race (excluding Titannus) (Marvel) **Super Skrull **Paibok the Power Skrull **Lyja the Lserfist **X-Skrull **Xavin *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Gorgeous George'' (Marvel)'' *Mr. Sinister (Marvel) *Beast Boy/Changling (DC Comics) *Martian Manhunter (DC) *Plastic Man (DC) *Hydro Man (Marvel) *Sandman (Marvel) *Madame Rouge (DC) *Gemini (DC) *Inque (DC) *Meggan (Marvel) *Catilin Fairchild (Image Comics) *Clayface (DC) *Wolfsbane (Marvel) *Aspen Matthews (Fathom) *Erin (Nightschool) Novels *Catepillar (Alice in Wonderland) *Daniel X *Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) *Saint Dane (Pendragon) *Animorphs **Animorphs team **Visser Three **Visser One **Andalite ***Aximili Essgarouth-Isthill *Clay mane (Mane-online) *Setr (Wizard Knight) *Gylf (Wizard Knight) *Mr. Nobody (Wild Cards series) Games *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *James Heller (Prototype 2) *Ditto (Pokemon) *Deoxys (Pokemon) *Giratina (Pokemon) only if is holding a Griseous Orb or its in his own dimension *Rotom (Pokemon) while is inside electronics *Castform (Pokemon) Shape-shift when weather changes *Burmy (Pokemon) changes his cloak according to his environment. *Shaymin (Pokemon) changes to Sky forme while holding a Gracidea Flower during 4am to 8 pm. *Darmatian (Pokemon) Changes to Zen Mode when actives his ability. *Deerling (Pokémon) Changes to different formes according to actual season. *Sawsbuck (Pokémon) Changes to different formes according to actual season. *Meloetta (Pokémon) Changes to other forme when uses a special move. *Cherrim (Pokémon) Changes to Sunshine Form when weather is sunny. *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Smoke (Mortal Kombat) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Abyss (Marvel Vs. Capcom) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Twelve (Street Fighter) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenova (Final Fantasy) *ExDeath (Final Fantasy) *Eddie (Guilty Gear) *Dizzy (Guilty Gear) *Arakune (Blazblue) *Link (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Vaati (Legend of Zelda) *Dark Matter (Kirby series) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Jedah (Darkstalkers) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Axl (Mega Man X) *General Redips (Mega Man X) *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Master Albert (Mega Man ZX) *Grey and Ashe (Mega Man ZX) *Arturo Plateado (Bleach series) *Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) *Nue Houjuu (Touhou project) *Alucard (Castlevania) *Nyx (Nexus Wars) *Bowser (SSBB) Becomes Giga Bowser *Wario (SSBB) Becomes Super Wario *Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Becomes Super Sonic. *Lucifer/Louis Cyphre/Louisa Ferre (Shin Megami Tensei) *Seraph/Schrodinger (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) TV Shows *Envy (Full Metal Alchemist/Brotherhood) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Casey (Phantom Investigators) *Pretender (Transformers) *Macao Conbolt (Fairy Tail) *Mirajane (Fairy Tail) *Lisanna (Fairy Tail) *Elfman (Fairy Tail) *Sam Merriott (True Blood) *Tommy Micken (True Blood) *Melinda Micken (True Blood) *Daphanne (True Blood) *Luna (True Blood) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Ivan Hernandez (Dream Team) (Lycan) *Inque (DCAU) *Terra (Cybersix) *Mirage (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Chaos (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Putty Thing (The Mask: The Animated Series) *Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack) *Mr. 2 Bon Clay (One Piece) *Jake The Dog (Adventure Time With Finn And Jake) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time With Finn And Jake) *Sylar (Heroes) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *The Mummy (Ben 10) ;limited; *Benjamin Tennyson (Ben 10) ;via Omnitrix device; *Odo (Star Trek) *The Q (Star Trek) *Brian (My Parents Are Aliens) *Sophie (My Parents Are Aliens) *Eddie Van Blundht (The X-Files) *Changerella(Supernormal) *Sylar (Heroes) *Candice Wilmer (Heroes) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Asura (Soul Eater) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Arachne (Soul Eater) *Eruka Frog (Soul Eater) *Mizune(s) (Soul Eater) *Free (Soul Eater) *Blair (Soul Eater) *Mosquito (Soul Eater) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Circe (Generator Rex) *Skalamander (Generator Rex) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Saranoia (Yin Yang Yo!) *G.P. (Yin Yang Yo!) *Molecu-Lars (Yin Yang Yo!) Other *Genie (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Khan (Paradox Saga) *most Head Archangels (Paradox Saga) *Cleopatra VII (Paradox Saga) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Ellen (El Goonish Shive) *T-1000 (Terminator 2) *Strong Bad makes fun of shapeshifting rules (homestarrunner.com) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations